hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaiapouf
|name = Shaiapouf |kana = シャウアプフ |rōmaji = Shauapufu |also known as = Pouf (プフ, Pufu) Sir Shau ( , Shau-dono; or , Shau-sama) |japanese voice = Wataru Hatano |english voice = Chris Niosi |manga debut = Chapter 188 (Silhouette; Before birth) Chapter 202 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) (Silhouette; Before birth) Episode 86 (2011) (Actual appearance) |gender = Male |eyes = Amber |hair = Blond |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen (Former) Royal Guards Chimera Ant King |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Royal Guard |relatives = Chimera Ant Queen (Progenitress) |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Cocoon Spiritual Message Beelzebub Body Reconstruction |image gallery = yes}} Shaiapouf (シャウアプフ, Shauapufu), nicknamed Pouf (プフ, Pufu), was a butterfly-humanoid Chimera Ant and one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards. Appearance Unlike the other Royal Guards, Shaiapouf bore a more human resemblance. He looked like a young adult, with a tall and lanky frame, thistle purple skin, and short dark blond hair, covering up his forehead and ears. The only insect parts that Pouf had were his multi-colored butterfly wings and antennae. He wore a frilly white shirt, black pants and a pair of black shoes. Personality Shaiapouf posited himself as the calmest and rational of the three Royal Guards, often speaking about the importance of logic and reasoning, more than his emotions. However, his intense devotion to the Chimera Ant King clouded his judgment. He held a preconceived absolute ideal to live up to, with no room for amendment. Pouf also held the King to a similarly impossible ideal, manifesting in mad fanatical monologues and treacherous action when it appeared that his lord was being led astray. He was often seen reading books and playing his violin; he usually played this instrument while talking or whenever he was agitated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 Shaiapouf vehemently loathed Komugi. He believed the woman to be holding back the King from his supposed right to world domination, as the pinnacle of evolution. A master of psychological games and subterfuge, Shaiapouf was willing to deceive, betray, and murder anyone in order to preserve his image to the King. In crises involving the Chimera Ant King, Pouf forsook delegated duty and acted solely according to the sway of his emotions. Shaiapouf was indeed the most irrational of the three Royal Guards; manic and demented by his magnification and love for the King. In the end, Shaiapouf became loyal only to his "version" of the King, not Meruem himself, and would always try to change the King to that version while getting privately enraged when it did not happen. Of the three Guards, Pouf was the only one genuinely disloyal to the King himself and grew the least out of the three. Even though he had absolute love and devotion towards the king, he still held Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi rather close and was pleased to know that Menthuthuyoupi had the same negative sentiment towards Komugi. Upon seeing Menthuthuyoupi's dead body, Shaiapouf was left in shock and mourning for his fellow comrade, and was in a frantic state of mind when trying to look for Neferpitou, demonstrating the bond he shares with them. Background Nothing is known about Pouf's past when he was human, he seemed to have no memory of it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 He was named personally by the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Plot Chimera Ant arc Shaiapouf is the second Royal Guard to be born. After hatching, he reaches Neferpitou at the top of the nest, and, sensing their emotions, suggests they wait and see what their enemies are planning. His ability to divine their thoughts perplexes Neferpitou, who asks him to introduce himself. Shaiapouf complies and informs him Menthuthuyoupi will be born soon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapters 202 When he does, Shaiapouf is playing the violin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 Hearing the Queen scream, the three Royal Guards understand the King is about to be born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 Kneeling down, they pledge their loyalty and service to him and take him to the top of the nest, where they have prepared his meal, which Shaiapouf livens up with his violin. When the King wants to eat rare prey, he and the Royal Guards leave the nest, with Shaiapouf carrying him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 They stop briefly so the King can hunt three humans, then reach the Royal Palace of the Republic of East Gorteau. They escort him as he massacres the guardsHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 and makes his way to Ming Jol-ik. Shaiapouf explains to his liege that among humans the incompetent rise to power through heredity of connections. The King kills the dictator and the Chimera Ants install themselves in the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Shaiapouf advises Neferpitou to leave the assassin who is interfering with the "Sorting" to Leol's Squad, having recently given its high-ranking members Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 He also puts the 5,000 survivors of the "Sorting",Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 Cheetu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 Welfin, and Bloster into cocoons to the same end. When the King starts playing strategy board games to hone his skills in analysis, Shaiapouf watches over him while selecting the games and reading about them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 Six days prior to the "Sorting", he commends the King on his extraordinary progress before introducing him to Gungi, adding that East Gorteau is the world champion. He reads quietly while the King learns the rules, after which he explains to him why Komugi fainted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Shaiapouf is surprised that, no matter how many games they play, the King cannot win, and confesses his unease to Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 During one of their games, the Royal Guard notices Komugi hesitate for the first time. When the King enquires about the reason, he thinks to himself that the wrong answer would result in Komugi's death. Although the King proclaims to be bored with her explanation, Shaiapouf observes that he had never listened to someone for that long before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 247 He reacts in horror when the King tears off his own arm. He bandages it, but his concern is rewarded with a lash from the King's tail. Shaiapouf demands that he at least let Neferpitou tend to him as he plays, and that should the King not be satisfied with his concession, he should chop off his head. The King caves when Komugi refuses to play until he is healed, so Shaiapouf is sent to call Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 Since Neferpitou is unable to use their En and "puppets" for the duration of the surgery, Shaiapouf takes lookout duty and activates their own En,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 which reaches no farther than the central stairway to the second floor. Unbeknownst to the Chimera Ants, Knov, who was in the process of infiltrating the palace, is terrified by the sight of Shaiapouf's auraHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 251 When, two or three hours later, the operation is completed, Neferpitou reactivates their puppets and En and perceive the presence of Palm,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 who infiltrated the palace by tricking Bizeff.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 The woman stabs herself, but, intrigued by her aura, Neferpitou saves them. They and Shaiapouf make her into a new type of human-Ant soldier where they attempt to sever the connection between her memories and her emotional responses. Two days before the "Sorting," the King, noticing Komugi's exhaustion, goes back on his word and allows her to take a break. Concerned that she will become a liability in the future,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 Shaiapouf considers killing her, but upon the realization that doing so would forever deny the King any victory over her, he bursts into tears and swears to end his own life after helping the King attain complete dominion. He later tries to update the King on the "Sorting" and "Unification" projects, but he is left in charge of the matter and impatiently chased out. He sits next to Menthuthuyoupi, who suffered the same fate. The latter is optimistic that the King will soon defeat Komugi, but Shaiapouf states that both are progressing at astounding speed and that he can no longer predict the outcome. Two nights before the "Sorting", the King summons his Royal Guards and asks them what is his name. Shaiapouf states he is the King, and that after the "Unification" he will be the only one associated with that word. The King objects that it is a title, not a name. Shaiapouf suggests choosing his name after the "Sorting." Sensing his unease, he urges him to confide in them. The King starts talking about Komugi's awakening to Nen, the fact he bothered to learn the girl's name upsetting Shaiapouf. The Royal Guard silently begs him not to repent his actions as he speaks of "other strengths," but halfway through his speech, the King smiles a frightening smileHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257 and declares his own strength, violence, the ultimate power in the world. When he leaves, Shaiapouf bursts into tears, declaring himself a failure as a Royal Guard for insulting the King with his thoughts. Menthuthuyoupi remarks he simply thinks too much while Neferpitou admits the King did change since the arrival of Komugi, both of which Shaiapouf concedes. Menthuthuyoupi suggests killing the girl if he deems her dangerous, to Shaiapouf's chagrin for having had the same idea.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 25 hours before the "Sorting," the Royal Guards discuss what to do when the project starts. Shaiapouf states the King wants to participate himself and that one of them will have to watch over him subtly so as not to aggravate him. By process of exclusion, Shaiapouf resigns himself to take care of it himself. Neferpitou alerts the other Royal Guards he can no longer feel the aura of their enemies. A few hours later, as the first battery of citizens marches towards the palace, Shaiapouf flies into the highs and releases his scales in the direction of the gathered citizens,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 hypnotizing them so they will follow the military's command more easily and won't flee when the "Sorting" starts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 That night, the Royal Guards gather on the roof. With access to the second floor barred to all, Shaiapouf suggests Menthuthuyoupi guard the central staircase. The Royal Guard comments on the King's bad mood, which he attributes to losing in Gungi. Shaiapouf, however, seems to think differently, but is unwilling to use Spiritual Message on the King, as that would be an unforgivable insult. The changes he senses in his liege elicit terrible, unchecked anxiety and dread in him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 About two minutes before midnight, Shaiapouf senses Neferpitou's En disappear. Seeing it climbing upwards, he spots a dragon of aura coming down from the sky, and two men riding it: Zeno Zoldyck and Isaac Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 When the dragon breaks into a rain of arrows, Shaiapouf dashes to the throne room, ignoring the King's ban.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 Upon reaching it and finding it empty, he smilesHunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 out of self-contempt, because he did not know where the King was; even worse, he admits he knew he would probably be in Komugi's quarters, but did not want to accept it, and so rushed to the King's room anyway. He considers himself a traitor, scum, and to have failed as a Royal Guard, his self-deprecatory musings punctuated by frenzied dancing, tears, and laughter. When, a few seconds later, he pulls himself together, he resolves to go to the King but finds Morel standing in front of him, his despair having hampered his awareness. He immediately tries to fly away but bounces off the Hunter's Smoky Jail. Realizing Morel won't let him go, Shaiapouf scatters his scales and activates Spiritual Message.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 270 As he introduces himself, he analyzes Morel's mental state. He envelops himself in his wings, claiming he will be reborn soon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 273 He does not even reply when Menthuthuyoupi calls him out, continuing to study his opponent while inside the cocoon, and determining that his unwavering confidence and resolve will inhibit his decision-making,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 he begins escaping Smoky Jail by dividing his body into trillions of microscopic segments which little by little slip through the particles of smokeHunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 with his Beelzebub ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 While recomposing himself outside of the prison, he thinks that Morel's hesitation is proof of his excellence as a soldier.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 Against Shaiapouf's predictions, Morel attacks the pupa and, finding it seemingly empty, deactivates Smoky Jail. The Royal Guard, who is standing right outside, chuckles.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 He declares he expected Morel to hesitate for fifteen minutes, during which time he could have killed some of his allies. When the Hunter states he underestimated him, Shaiapouf retorts he actually gave him too much credit and demonstrates Beelzebub. He taunts Morel for his decision, cryptically confessing that the confinement was problematic for him. The Hunter's Smoke Troopers break up some of the segments, but they recompose themselves before escaping. While Morel tries to figure out where to head next, Shaiapouf reforms himself behind him. The Royal Guard kicks him down and flies away with his giant pipe, cackling.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 Shaiapouf throws the pipe into a river and thinks to himself that if Morel hadn't been so hasty, even if the Royal Guard's clone might have killed some of his allies, if any of them was as skilled as the Hunter they would eventually determine the true nature of his ability and try to seek out his true body, leading to Morel squashing him when he was at his most vulnerable.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 Shaiapouf splits up again and sends his segments to scour all over the palace in order to assess the situation and find the King. He is concerned about Menthuthuyoupi when he sees an aura explosion, but, wondering why Gon does not attack Neferpitou while the latter is healing Komugi, he recomposes himself and tries to sneak behind the Hunter. Neferpitou, however, stops him, claiming Gon was aware of his presence and would have killed Komugi if he had closed in with murderous intent. Shaiapouf dismisses his fear as irrational, arguing that Gon would most likely want to save her, but he is silenced by the boy. When his attempt to hypnotize Gon is seen through and Neferpitou implores him to obey the Hunter, Shaiapouf expresses his frustration. The other Royal Guard explains they are doing it for the sake of the King. Shaiapouf agrees to stay put if they tell him what happened, implying that if Neferpitou fails to relay where the King is, there will be a bloodbath. Pouf decides to leave the situation to Neferpitou but Gon didn't allow him to leave.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 Neferpitou successfully reveals the King headed south. Shaiapouf leaves a clone of his main body so Gon will not grow suspicious, while his core and 6/7ths of his cells head to the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 On the way, Shaiapouf finds Menthuthuyoupi in the meat orchard. While he reforms himself, he explains the situation to him, realizing how much he has grown up. To test him, he asks him what they should do. Menthuthuyoupi replies they should go to the King's side, and the two depart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 290 Elsewhere, a miniature clone is controlling a newly born Chimera Ant Palm into killing Killua, but the hybrid rebels and crushes the segment instead. The failure frustrates Shaiapouf, who however concludes soldiers with both memories and emotions will be necessary at some point, while Neferpitou will cease to be. In a third part of the palace, Knuckle confronts Shaiapouf's shell,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 who accepts to fight him, but reveals in fact that he is a clone in order to find out why Menthuthuyoupi's opponent survived. His honesty convinces Knuckle, but not Gon, who demands proof. Worried by Gon's unwavering determination, he states he cannot provide it without putting himself in a very precarious position. He declares Gon will have to decide what to do next and separates himself, telling Knuckle he will wait for him at the entrance of the palace for ten minutes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 295 Shortly after, Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi see a rose-shaped pyrocumulus cloud. Filled with dread, they speed up their advance, while the Royal Guard's clone, who has been reached by Knuckle, briefly shows the true form of a Chimera Ant and leaves the place without explanation. The two Royal Guards arrive at the epicenter of the explosion. At Menthuthuyoupi's suggestion, who rouses him from his shock, Shaiapouf splits himself up and searches around the crater. Menthuthuyoupi's screamHunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 fills him with despair before he even sees the King's mangled body. Discovering he is still alive, Shaiapouf feeds him his own cells, which resuscitate him. The King's praise leaves him in ecstasy, and when Meruem reveals his name, they are filled with unconditional motherly love, becoming equal to Chimera Ant Queens.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 Soon the King is well again, and even more powerful than before, with the two Royal Guards now sharing an empathic bond with him. Thanks to it, they become aware of his confusion and realize he is suffering from amnesia, which Shaiapouf attributes to the explosion. Estimating the King will not make it back to the palace before 20 minutes, Shaiapouf sends his clone back to get rid of Komugi. However, the King grows wings and carries the two weakened Ants, with Shaiapouf reckoning he will arrive at the palace in no more than five minutes. When his clone enters Komugi's room, it finds it empty. It ambushed by Knuckle, who, hidden with Meleoron's ability, activates Hakoware, causing A.P.R. to appear next to the Royal Guard's main body. Having realized this, the King and the Guards hurry to the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Shaiapouf watches in awe as the King attacks A.P.R. with a powerful aura blast. When Menthuthuyoupi admits he knows of the ability because he spared its user, Shaiapouf rebukes him for not removing a threat to the King due to his personal feelings. The King, however, forgives him and states the three of them are linked in mind and body. Shaiapouf wonders if the King is implying he can sense his guilt, but resolves to carry on even if he should be executed. He splits his clone and sends his segments to scour the palace. He ignores Knuckle when he appears in front of him. He surmises that the Extermination Team will think he returned to kill Meleoron, who might be hiding Komugi, and protect him instead of her since they have no reason to suspect his real goal. He sees Palm open the entrance to the underground hangar, and understands they want to disperse his segments, but then notices Killua carrying Komugi. Out of time, he decides to target her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 302 However, his clone cannot keep up with Killua's Godspeed. Splitting up into multiple segments, he chases Killua away from the palace while promising to spare him. As he planned, Komugi begins to struggle, slowing Killua down for a moment, which Shaiapouf seizes to reform himself and strike. However, Killua manages to avoid his attack. After knocking Komugi out, he draws a circle with his aura, promising Shaiapouf to kill him if he steps inside. The clone attacks but Killua incinerates its cells with an electric shock. In the meanwhile, Shaiapouf rejects the King's offer to assist him and shows him the rows of hypnotized humans in front of the palace, trying to remind him of his supreme goal of ruling overall life. To his dismay, the King states something is missing. Shaiapouf remembers the Gungi board in the throne room. He splits his clone into segments, which he sends to dispose of it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303 While his main body guides the King through the meat orchard, Shaiapouf has some of his segments remove the Gungi board and pieces, while others look for Welfin and spy on Killua, Komugi, and Palm, who is aware of Beelzebub's weakness. Soon, his segments find Welfin and have him phone Neferpitou, telling them he rescued Komugi. Shaiapouf alters his facial structure and voice to mimic hers and trick the Royal Guard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 With her Wink Blue, Palms discovers that Neferpitou is about to attack Gon. Shaiapouf offers to stop Neferpitou if they give him the girl, but Killua burns his segment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 305 Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi agree not to remind the King of Komugi. In discussing the "Sorting", Shaiapouf remembers he has not yet hypnotized the latest battery of humans. The other Royal Guard mentions Neferpitou, jogging Meruem's memory of them. While the two Royal Guards carry out their tasks, the King intends to chase down the Extermination Team. Shaiapouf objects that he would be by himself, but Meruem's outstanding aura output convinces him he would never be beaten. The King uses En and disappears, then A.P.R. also does. He returns with Knuckle and Meleoron, whom he has rendered unconscious so as to question them later. He adds that he sensed two more, and Shaiapouf realizes one of them must be carrying Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 Shaiapouf comes up with the idea to make a competition with Meruem and gain some time. He suggests that he and Menthuthuyoupi look for Neferpitou, while the King will start to hunt down the intruders after he is done spreading his scales. In the interest of fair play, he requests that the King use En only once more. Meruem accepts, on the condition that if he wins, they will tell him their secret. The two Royal Guards depart and, confident Neferpitou is about to return, Shaiapouf tells Menthuthuyoupi to just wait by the tower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 As he spreads the scales, Shaiapouf notices his power has diminished due to giving most of his body to the King, and that Neferpitou's puppets have disappeared, which leads him to wonder how fierce a battle they are involved in. When he finishes, he returns to the tower and finds Menthuthuyoupi's corpse. In a panic, he tells the King to suspend the game. However, the latter states that it would result in his victory. Seeing he has drawn a Gungi board on the floor, Shaiapouf accepts to continue and goes looking for Neferpitou. Shortly after, he starts coughing up blood.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 311 Meruem senses his shock, but Shaiapouf pretends nothing is wrong. Meruem uses his En again and finds Welfin, whom the Royal Guard fears for what he might say. Before he can dispose of him, Meruem senses his emotions, which causes Shaiapouf to feel awed by his power again; and yet, anxiety keeps welling up inside of him. He claims Welfin is involved in his secret, so the King cannot question him. Meruem is about to react violently upon hearing Welfin's malice towards him may be linked to Shaiapouf, but the latter's insane devotion gives him pause.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 312 When the King is on the verge of eating Welfin, out of sheer terror the former Squadron Leader utters the word "Komugi". Meruem recovers his memory, much to Shaiapouf's dismay, who falls to his knees and bursts into tears upon feeling the immensity of Meruem's affection for her through their psychic bond. He finally admits to Meruem that Komugi was the secret he tried so desperately to hide. Expecting to be executed, Shaiapouf is surprised when he's told to find Neferpitou; he was also told to interrogate Knuckle and Meleoron, if they have a clue on Neferpitou's whereabouts, and allow them to go free. When Welfin states that Gyro is the only one he would call his king and that Meruem was his enemy, Meruem states that he had hoped Welfin would find his king and adds that he hopes if Welfin can return living as a human; Shaiapouf begins to cry upon hearing those words.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 313 He is later seen to have finally fallen down to the floor, unable to fulfill the task he was given by his King, and succumb to the Miniature Rose's poison.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc When the effects of Pouf's scales terminated, 46,613 civilians died from bodily failure,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Soon after the King's death, Pariston Hill sent blimps to recover the 5,000 cocoons created by Pouf. Ging Freecss estimates the human-Chimera Ant hybrids to have hatched by the time of the 8th round of the chairman election, with each of them being capable of using Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Abilities & Powers As a Royal Guard, Shaiapouf is one of the four most powerful Chimera Ants in Meruem's colony. Colt believed him to be capable of defeating Chairman Netero,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 considered the world's strongest Hunter in his prime and by some the most powerful Hunter even in his old age. Although Shaiapouf is endowed with superhuman strength and durability, his main weapons are his Nen abilities, the capacity to fly at high speed, and his aptitude for manipulation. Coupled with Beelzebub, his physiology allowed him to survive with only a fraction of his original body mass after donating 6/7ths of his cells to the King. However, this caused his power to drop considerably. Flight: Shaiapouf's butterfly genes grant him flight capabilities with the aid of his wings. He can fly at very high speed, which he can further enhance with aura. Enhanced Strength: Shaiapouf was able to knock down Morel with a surprise kick, although he inflicted no significant damage. He also was confident that he would be able to kill Gon with a sneak attack. He broke several big rocks with ease, with a series of punches and kicks, as he was opening his way to see the King after Zeno's Dragon Dive started to fall upon them. Immense Speed: While flying, Shaiapouf is able to cover long distances within short periods of time. He is fast and agile enough to evade the aura shards from Zeno's Dragon Dive. He was able to strike Morel from behind and take his giant pipe before the latter could react. It seems he can use his aura to accelerate. Immense Stamina: Shaiapouf did not sleep at least for the whole week before the "Sorting," and never showed any signs of fatigue. Immense Durability: Shaiapouf managed to survive a head-on tail whip from Meruem, ending up with just a bruise and some bleeding on his face, while taking little damage from being sent crashing into a wall. Genius-Level Intellect: Shaiapouf considers himself to be, among the three Royal Guards, the most intelligent and the most rational. He is capable of coming up with and estimating the likelihood of a large number of possible scenarios, although his judgment is sometimes clouded by his love for the King and he is prone to overthinking. He excels at character judgment and manipulation, skills which he can employ on his enemies and allies alike. He is capable of determining a person's likely course of action with the help of Spiritual Message, giving Neferpitou the impression he could read their mind. Master Strategist: Shaiapouf fights primarily by relying on his tactical skills. He was able to break down Morel's plan when he was trapped in his Smoky Jail, forcing him into a tactical dilemma while analyzing multiple scenarios. He quickly deduced that for Morel's abilities he needed his smoke pipe, which he stole so he couldn't fight anymore. Shaiapouf was also able to quickly formulate a series of schemes so Meruem would not remember Komugi. Empathic Bond: After being consumed by Meruem, Shaiapouf began to share a psychic bond with him that allowed him to sense the King's confusion resulting from his amnesia as well as his love for Komugi. Nen Thanks to his position in the Chimera Ant hierarchy, Shaiapouf was born with the ability to use Nen as well as a tremendous amount of it, exceeding even Isaac Netero's in terms of aura output. , in which he excels at. Even while in a neutral state of mind, his aura feels so frightening to aura-sensitive humans that Knov, a veteran Hunter, suffered a mental breakdown upon seeing it up close.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 Shaiapouf's Nen abilities are focused on support and indirect strategies, encompassing a wide range of uses that contributed considerably to the King's military power by creating an army of loyal Nen users. His instinctive knowledge of Nen is so deep that he can bestow Nen abilities on other Chimera Ants that complement their natural abilities and characters. Aside from Hatsu, Shaiapouf is capable of using En, which presupposes knowledge of Ten and Ren,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 although by his own admission it cannot compare to Neferpitou's. Nonetheless, it has a range of several meters and he can maintain it for a couple of hours without effort. Much like Neferpitou's, it seems to be amorphous. Shaiapouf also used Ken or Ren to increase his flying speed. Despite the boost, however, he is not as fast as Killua with Godspeed, not even at full power. Since he attempted to ambush Gon, he might also be able to use Zetsu or In, although he was not skilled enough to avoid detection. Battles Quotes * (Repeated line) "Nothing more." * "I mustn't act in haste... The King went back on his word merely to be true to his creed...! Defeat the Gungi champion at her peak to prove his own prowess! If I got rid of her now, the King would know only defeat in Gungi. Through death she will forever be an unbeatable god!!" * (To Meruem) "With all due respect, sire... You are the King. The one and only. Nobody else! There are countless impostors who claim to be king right now... but we will remove them all. So that the entire world would think only of you whenever they hear the word 'King'."" * "Sire, please... Sire... Please... Don't say any more!! Sire!! Don't say it!! It's not becoming of you!! It's not appropriate!! The King must be absolute. Do not repent your own actions!! Ever. Please. Not another word!!!" * "You are beneath worthless. You must not expect anything from yourself. Therefore, you must not expect anything from the King. You must devote yourself to the King! I live for the King!!! I live for the King!!! I live for the King!!! I live for the King!!!" * "As a Royal Guard I must fulfill the Queen's wishes!! I will eliminate that lowly human girl!!" * (To Meruem) "They're all here for '''you!!' They all belong to you! You will rule over these ignorant masses and stand at the top of the food chain!! The entire world will shine beneath your glorious light!! This is your divine destiny!!!"'' * "I never guessed... Never!! He cares for her so deeply..." ---- Other quotes: * (To Neferpitou) "Maybe that's merely what he '''wants' you to think and he's luring you... Or am I over-analyzing it? My anguish is intoxicating as I wallow in my dilemma... That's the pitfall of logic... Alas..."'' * (To Neferpitou) "Our duty is to protect the King. Let others take care of everything else." * (To Meruem) "That's the biggest concession I can make!! If you would refuse even that, then you should chop off my head yourself." * "This girl is a liability!" * "I am such a fool! I almost let a thoughtless impulse leave a hideous, irreparable scar on the King. The only way I can make up for this is with my own life. After I see through that the King reigns over the world!" * (To Meruem) "With all due respect, sire... You are the King. The one and only. Nobody else! There are countless impostors who claim to be king right now... but we will remove them all. So that the entire world would think only of you whenever they hear the word 'King'." * "He bothered to learn her name...?" * (To Morel) "No, I gave you too much credit. Far too much!" * (To Morel) "I thought you were a better soldier. I figured you'd carry through with your original plan, faithful to your mission. Instead you foolishly released me. Thank you so much." * "But that means I don't need Pitou's abilities. I can produce soldiers by myself! In fact, this is even '''better' for me. It will be more convenient in building our kingdom. A kingdom fit for the King and myself..."'' * "Is it my first priority to persuade Pitou? Remove the pesky humans? '''No!!!' Above all else... I must terminate Komugi!! Once she's dead... everything else will fall into place!!"'' * "Sire... is this your final warning? Do you sense my guilt as I plot behind your back? But I'll do it!!!! Even so... Even if it is deemed a capital offense... this is for the King!!" * "The King is invincible!! He is peerless!! Then why? Why do I feel this way?! Why am I stricken with overwhelming anxiety?!" * "I resolve to die in this moment. I will die a martyr for my devotion." Trivia * Shaiapouf's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Shai and a character named Pouf from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. * Shaiapouf's small clones resemble ''chibi'' or SD caricatures. * He has a habit of saying "That's all there is to it" at the end of many sentences. * Similarly to the hypnotic power of Pouf's butterfly scales used in his Spiritual Message, which may be partly a natural trait/ability inherited from some creature, the Hypnosis Butterflies that reside in the Milsy Wetlands also hypnotize their prey, although being through its flight patternHunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 the anime adaptations suggest the use of scales.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 5 (2011)Hunter × Hunter - Episode 8 (1999) * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Shaiapouf's stats are: Intertextuality and References * Shaiapouf's technique, Beelzebub, is named after the Ancient Philistine god of the same name. Also of note, Beelzebub (known as the "Lord of the Flies") is also the name of a Judeo-Christian demon, sometimes identified as being The Devil. * In the 2011 anime adaptation, the musical pieces that Shaiapouf plays in the palace partially resemble Vivaldi's ''Summer''. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:شايابوف fr:Shaupfufu ru:Шауапуф Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters